Me-Love Inu & MSchweihofer in InuYasha's world! (La la la la!)
by Me-Love Inu
Summary: Me-Love Inu: Just a fanfiction I wrote with my BFF MSchweihofer. We fall down the well, make fun of Koga, and devise a plan to get InuYasha and Kagome together... Why WOULDN'T you want to read this! MS: Cause you stink at writing. Me-Love Inu: WHAT? MS: Just kidding XD Me-Love Inu: I'm going to make Koga rape you in this... MS: 0 0 SAY WHAT? I'd kill him before that happens! XD
1. Chapter 1

**So this fanfiction is with me (Peyton) and my best friend MSchweihofer (Maddie) we were bored and just started writing this. and it all started with us being idiots. (Being an idiot: more helpful than you would think...)**

"Maddie! C'mon we're gonna be late! MADISON! Get your ass down here!"

"I'm coming!" Maddie was up in her room brushing her hair while I was down stairs yelling for her to hurry up. As always.

Maddie ran downstairs and grabbed her bag. She punched me in the arm, rather hard, and said "Let's go!"

"Owww! That hurt!" I moaned rubbing my arm.

"Don't be such a baby! Let's go already."

We ran out the door and were passing the Higurashi's well house when I noticed that the well doors were open.

"Maddie, someone's in there!" Maddie walked over to the well house to see Kagome's little brother holding multiple cat treats and chanting "here kitty, kitty!"

"Sota what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"looking for the cat…"

"How in the hell do you lose a cat?!" Maddie asked him.

"He wandered down there."

"I'll scare the little sucker out of there!" I said with an evil grin.

"Ok be careful… I don't know what's down there…" But Sota knew something… I couldn't figure out what but I didn't like it one bit.

"BUYO!" I screamed the cats name and ran down the stairs to the ground.

Then Maddie followed me down and was screaming for him too.

"Buyoooo!" he popped out of nowhere and I screamed. I slipped and fell backwards into the well.

"Ahhhh! Madison!" as I fell I grabbed the back of her shirt, yanking her in the well with me.

We were falling and then a brilliant blue light surrounded us.

"Maddie! You- you have dog ears!" I screamed.

"So do you!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" we hit the well bottom and blacked out.

Maddie's POV

I was the one who woke up first. I was shocked to see Peyton, in a blue and green kimono. Her dark brown hair had red streaks in it. She had dark brown dog ears on top of her head, and her fingernails were longer and sharper than normal. She was also barefoot, with a sword. You heard me, a FUCKING, SWORD!

I had on an all-black kimono that looked like it had been through a shredder. My legs were bare, except for the ribbons that were left of the pants the covered them. The top was folded into the pants and was short sleeved. My hair was as long as my ankles and it turned white. My fingernails were like Peyton's, except they were probably a bit longer. I had a sword too, and there was something inscribed on the sheath. 'Tetshiga? What kind of name is that?' I thought. I slowly stood up and took in my surroundings. I heard birds chirping somewhere, so I knew we were outside.

As I looked up, I suddenly got a whiff of something strange. Dog, perfume, and…ramen? We were in the well (no derp). I walked over to Peyton to wake her up. She stirred, but didn't budge. I then got an idea. I leaned over and yelled in her ear,

"HEY! DOG BREATH!" she practically jumped out of her skin. She looked over at me. Her eyes were bright purple.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!?" she shrieked.

"STOP SCREAMING!" I shouted she went quiet. "and I should be the one asking that." I looked down, and she did too.

"HEY! WHO THE FUCK IS DOWN THERE?!"

"InuYasha Shut Up! You're hearing things!"

"Hey asshole! Mind telling us where the fuck we are?!" Peyton screamed at the man. We both looked up to see none other than, (drumroll please), InuYasha.

"InuYasha? What the fuck are you doing here ya two faced dog?!"

"Who the hell are you calling two faced dog ya bitch?!" And that was that. Peyton leaped out of the well and jumped in front of InuYasha. She and InuYasha were in a full out argument calling each other names and… spitting… at each other.

"Da hell?" is what came from Kagome. I jumped out of the well and walked over to Peyton. I hit her arm, in the spot that will cause loss of feeling…and movement.

"What the heck? I can't move my arm!" She yelled.

"That means I hit the right spot." I said. "Jeez, you're so reckless."

"What you say!?" She yelled. I put my fingers in my new dog ears and just sat down and ignored her.

**well... that's the first chapter... R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton's POV

"HEY! DOG BREATH!" The sound sounded amplified by a hundred and that it came from my head. I looked up at Maddie. Or what I thought was her.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!?" I screamed.

STOP SCREAMING!" She yelled. I shut up. We both looked at the ground.

"HEY! WHO THE FUCK IS DOWN THERE?!"

"InuYasha Shut Up! You're hearing things!"

"Hey asshole! Mind telling us where the fuck we are?!" I screamed up at the man above us. I looked up to see… InuYasha and Kagome?

"InuYasha? What the fuck are you doing here ya two faced dog?!"

"Who the hell are you calling two faced dog ya bitch?!" And that was that. I leapt out of the well and jumped in front of InuYasha. InuYasha and I were in a full out argument calling each other names and… spitting… at each other

"Da hell?" is what came from Kagome. Maddie jumped out of the well and walked over to me. she punched my arm…. HARD.

"What the heck? I can't move my arm!" I yelled.

"That means I hit the right spot." She said. "Jeez, you're so reckless."

"What you say!?" I yelled. She put her fingers in her new dog ears and just sat down and ignored me.

"Oh fine whatever. InuYasha why the hell are you here? And why are you here Kagome?"

"You're in the feudal era Peyton, and apparently, the well transformed you and Maddie into… half demons? Cool!"

"How in the hell is that cool, K'gome? It just means I got two more brats to slay."

"InuYasha if you slay me, I will haunt you for the rest of your damn life… that's a promise!" I warned. He gave me a 'shut the hell up' look and I rolled my eyes.

Maddie was still sitting and very quickly stood up. Her head whipped to the right and I caught a whiff of what she was smelling.

We growled. "wolves… three of them…" I growled out.

InuYasha shoved Kagome behind his back.

A wolf demon came running out of the woods. He had brown fur pelts on and his pants weren't pants. THIS GUY WAS WEARING A SKIRT! He had black hair pulled into a ponytail and a stupid headband that was also made of fur.

"Koga…" InuYasha growled.

_'Koga? So that's the transvestite's name?'_

"Yo wolf face! WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING A SKIRT?! ARE YOU GAY?! Wait…. He's a wolf. Course he is!" I was asking him what was on my mind and was probably on Maddie's too.

"YOU MAKING FUN OF WOLVES PUPPY BREATH?!" He yelled at me.

"Yea! There all useless, smell like an ass, and eat innocent humans… and you live in packs of males mostly… so I say YOU. ARE. GAY!" InuYasha was losing it behind me and I could even hear Kagome trying to silently giggle. She was failing. Maddie and InuYasha were on the ground laughing their asses off and I was pissing this guy off.

"You wanna go little bitch?!" He asked. I looked down at my sword. The sheath said _'Zenna' _ok weird name but whatever.

"BRING IT WOLF!" he charged at me and I spun at the last second, which caused him to fall face first into the ground. I got on top of his back and pinned his arms.

"Look you stanky wolf, if you leave right now; I won't take this chance to rip off your dick and shove it down your throat, do you feel me?!"

"YES!" he screamed.

"Good!" I grabbed his ear and pulled upwards.

"OW OW OW OWWWW!" he again cried.

"Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to smell ya anymore, shit face."

He growled but backed away, looking at Kagome who was turning purple from trying not to laugh.

"I'll be back, K'gome!" He shouted running away.

"Let's hope not!" I screamed at him.

He disappeared into the woods and Kagome let out her laugh.

"Oh- laugh-my-laugh-GOD!" she was laughing so hard I thought she was dying.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" I asked her. Now her face was red.

"Fine- laugh- but-laugh- that- laugh- was- laugh- fucking hysterical!" She went into another giggle fit and everyone was laughing. I started laughing too and that's when 2 people, a fox demon kit and a two tailed giant cat demon landed in the field we were in.

"What the heck?" A girl about our age (Maddie, Kagome, and me: 15) asked, confused as to why her two friends and two girls she didn't know were all on the ground hysterically laughing.

"Who are you." The boy, about 18, asked me. I put my hand out.

"The name's Peyton!" I said. "And you are?" I asked.

"Miroku." He grabbed my hand but instead of shaking it he held it.

"Peyton? Would you consider bearing my child?"

My eyes grew huge. Everyone stopped laughing. The girl rolled her eyes along with InuYasha and Kagome. Maddie had a huge grin on her face. His hand reached around and latched itself to my butt.

"FUCK NO YOU PERV!" I stood up fast and roundhouse kicked him in the head.

"And that's how you take out a letch!" I cheered. Maddie laughed. "Nice!" she yelled

"Sorry about the letch…" the girl apologized.

"It's fine. I'm sorry, I'm Peyton." I introduced myself to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sango, the cat is Kilala, and the fox demon is-"

"Shippo!" I screamed.

"You know Shippo?" She asked.

"Yea! of course! He followed Kagome home one time and she didn't want to send him back alone so she asked us to watch him for a few. He's so awesome!"

"Maddie! Peyton!" He ran for me first and hopped into my open arms.

He jumped down and gave Maddie a hug.

"NOT A HUGGER!" she yelled.

"Sorry! Forgot…" Shippo looked sad.

"I'm a hugger!" I yelled. He ran back at me and I hugged him tight.

"Sango, these girls are my next-door neighbors, and go to school with me, too. They are some good friends of mine. But in my era they aren't half-demons… the well made them into Hanyou's for some weird unknown reason…"

"Maybe they were originally Hanyou's?" the now awake, Miroku questioned.

"Oh, fuck… how are you awake already, letch? That kick should've kept you out for a few hours…" I punched him in the face and knocked him unconscious again.

"You're a weakling and you can't hurt anyone, that's why." InuYasha was trying to be funny, but to me, instinct told me to attack.

I ran at him and tackled him to the ground. I did what I did to Koga, pinned his arms behind his back and just sat there. His eyes showed pain, but he refused to show it. Ugh… men.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I giggled and smiled wide.

"Not until you apologize…" I offered.

"No chance."

"Then it looks like you're stuck."

"InuYasha you always get yourself stuck in some sort of tight bind… Peyton move… he's wriggling free… I could hold him better…" Kagome looked at InuYasha like a piece of meat.

"Please, Kagome, I could have you in this better then you can have me in it." InuYasha was on the brink of laughter and I quickly switched out with her.

"Oh yea…" she had a good hold on him, but she was to light. He easily flipped her over and he was on top of her, his face just above hers.

"If they kiss, I'm gonna puke." Maddie said, turning a light shade of green.

"Dammit! Maddie! DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERY ROMATIC MOMENT?!" I screamed. InuYasha quickly got off of Kagome and they were both blushing like mad.

"What the hell are you talking about… romantic?" Sango laughed. "Miroku's more romantic than InuYasha…" Sango thought about what she said and blushed.

Maddie and I looked at each other. I nodded.

"Sango loves Miroku!" we chanted.

"I DO NOT!" Sango all of the sudden had a fire barrier surrounding her.

"Heh, Heh…" I laughed. "Maddie started it!" I yelled. Sango and Maddie shot death glares at me.

I looked around at our surroundings so I couldn't see the scary people's eyes.

We were in a field with a well; Miroku was still knocked out and lying on the ground next to the well. Shippo was sitting on the side of the well eating a Pixy stick. InuYasha and Kagome were sitting side-by-side in a tree and I realized that they have feelings for each other. '_Just admit it you two!'_ I mentally yelled.

I walked over to Sango and Maddie and whispered very lightly so dog-boy couldn't hear us.

"Maddie, Sango, tomorrow we start plan A: Operation Puppy Love! InuYasha and Kagome will be together soon enough!"

"You are gonna try and get InuYasha and Kagome together? That'll be fun to see!" Sango whisper-cheered.

"All right, Operation Puppy Love starts tomorrow!" Maddie whisper- cheered like Sango.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome ad jumped down to see why three girls were huddled in a circle. I saw him and changed the subject.

"So tomorrow, we will put spice in his ramen! Ok?"

"Yea!" Sango and Maddie cheered sensing InuYasha.

"Put spice in whose ramen?" InuYasha pushed into the circle.

"We've been found out!" I said. "Oh well…"

"You mess with my ramen… I will KILL you." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"you're such an idiot…" Kagome smiled. Pretty much everyone was smiling.

_'yup, very soon they will be together…' _I thought.

Sango's POV

'_Peyton has more guts than me… I could have never devised a plan like this… well I just hope it works… maybe she will get with Kags and plan something like this for me and Miroku… Kagome's wanted to get us together… I don't know…'_

I looked at the man of my dreams, still unconscious, lying next to the well.

_'A girl can only hope…'_

Maddie's POV

_'I'm surrounded by idiots…'_ I looked at my best friend and everyone else.

'_Yup… all idiots.'_

Miroku's POV

'_Ouch'_

Kagome's POV

_'hmmm… how do I say it? I love you…I-I-Inu-Inu-Yasha? Jesus, if I stutter in my mind there's no doubt I'll stutter real bad talking.' _I looked to my right at the man I love. The one who knows that I know he loves me too. But we will never admit it. I've been trying to but I can't bring myself to.

_'The real problem here is the letch and demon slayer… once I get them together I'll just have to worry about my love life.' _I blushed when I said '_my love life'_

InuYasha's POV

'_Kagome, I love you and want you to be my mate… No… to strait forward. Fuck. I'll tell her one way or another and she'll be my mate.'_

I felt Kagome's eyes on me and I looked at her. Her eyes said everything she was thinking. I'm sure mine did too. But all I saw was the love in them.

"Come with me." I outstretched my hand, and as we were walking away I heard Peyton whisper "Whataya know? InuYasha's already putting the plan into action. We don't have to wait till tomorrow!"

"YAY!" everyone cheered as I led Kagome into the forest.

"Where are going?" she asked as I pulled her on my back.

"Up." I said.

I leapt up into the trees and held her legs tightly and she squeezed my neck.

I made it into the branch of the tree **(The Sacred Tree in case you're wondering) **and sat down.

I slid Kagome into my lap and looked at her face.

"Why did you take me here?" she asked curiously, leaning a little to look at the ground.

"I love it here and it's a quiet, comfy place and I wanted to show it to you." She leaned over further and when she saw how high up we were she flung herself into my arms.

"We- we're really high up…" she trembled. I hugged her close to my body and told her she was fine.

"It's fine. I'm here and I won't let you fall."

"And if I do?" she asked looking at me. I could feel her moving closer, until I could feel her breath on my lips.

"I'll always be there to catch you…" I closed the gap between us and we kissed passionately.

I pulled away to catch my breath.

"Best first kiss, EVER." She smiled. I returned her smile and hugged her.

"You bet it was…" I whispered into her hair.

"InuYasha? Can I tell you something?" I sat her next to me.

"of course." I said casually.

"I love you." She mumbled. To a human that would have been inaudible but I was half demon so I heard everything she said.

I didn't realize I had fallen out of the tree until Kagome screamed.

"InuYasha!" I hit the ground with a '_thud_'

"I'm fine!" I yelled up. _'Just a little fucking shocked.'_

"It was my fault, I'm sorry!" I jumped up to the branch she was on. "And how was it your fault?"

"I surprised you."

"No, you just made me mad."

"How?!"

"I was supposed to tell YOU that first. But since it's too late…"

Her eyes grew large.

"I love you, Kagome…"

She had tears going down her face and I was confused

"Why- why are you crying?!" She looked at my freaked expression, laughed, then grabbed my kimono and pulled me towards her.

We were kissing when I heard, "Shit! Everyone leave! Bad timing!" I pulled away, blushing and saw Peyton, Sango, Miroku, Maddie, Shippo, and Kilala all trying to run away.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"We're camping here tonight!" Kagome yelled from her place next to me.

I smiled and looked at my mate.

**You idiot you didn't ask her to be your mate.**

_I will when we're alone again._

**Yeah fucking right.**

_Piss off!_

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered. It was around midnight.

"Yeah?"

"Can I be your mate?" she asked, dozing off.

I was surprised she asked such a question, but I told her, "Yes. You can. I love you Kagome. Good night."

I picked her up and jumped down from the tree. Putting her in-between Sango and Peyton, I bounded back up the tree.

I stared at Kagome for a few minutes before falling into a deep sleep. Followed by dreams of me and Kagome mating.

She was moaning and screaming and making all kinds of noises of pleasure while I kissed every inch of her body.

Oh I can't wait till that is real.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton's POV

It had to have been only midnight. Maddie jumped down from the tree InuYasha was in.

"Maddie, got the blood?" She nodded and held up the needle.

"Good. Here put it into her blood stream." Maddie shoved the needle into Kagome's chest, right over her heart.

As we watched, Kagome's hair started to slowly turn white, her open mouth showed us that she was growing fangs. Her hand grew claws. Her ears disappeared and turned into dog ones on top of her head. We stood above her and her eyes popped open reveling gold irises.

"What happened? I feel different. Oh my god!" Kagome noticed her hair was white and that she could see her nails were a lot longer. I grabbed a mirror.

"You are officially a Hanyou!" She stared at her reflection.

"What?" I helped her up and we walked a little ways from camp. She looked at her reflection again and completely lost it. She screamed at the top of her lungs and we heard InuYasha scramble down the tree and chase after us. "Shit! CODE RED! RUN!" Kagome froze and listened to InuYasha's voice.

"RUN!" I screamed at her. We were running and jumping when InuYasha yelled "Kagome! Where are you?! are you ok?!"

She yelled back. "I'm fine! Except I'm-"

"Don't say it!" I yelled. He couldn't find out yet.

"I'm a-!" This time Maddie yelled.

"DON'T SAY IT KAGOME!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"WHAT?!" InuYasha yelled.

"DUDE!" Maddie screamed.

"What the fuck? HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I'm not really; it's the only thing that came to mind! I didn't tell him I'm this at least."

"Just keep running!" Maddie yelled.

We ran for ever, with InuYasha on our tails, until Kagome had an idea.

There was an old hut, and she put up a miko barrier so InuYasha couldn't smell us. Then she screamed.

"AHHH! LET ME GO NARAKU!" she told me to talk because my voice was disguised as Naraku's.

"Na ah ah… You're coming to the castle with me." she then put an impressive display of lights flashing and wind blowing for InuYasha to see.

"KAGOME!" He yelled.

"Fuck!" He said punching the ground.

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled.

Sango and he were riding a transformed Kilala.

"She was taken by Naraku wasn't she?"

"You guys need to go. I'll be in the woods about a kilometer ahead. Lead them there. They have to think Naraku did this."

She released us from the barrier and we saw her shadowy form bound in the direction we were to go.

"InuYasha!" I yelled.

"I know where he's taking Kagome!" I yelled.

"Take me there."

I started running toward the direction Kagome went, with everyone following close behind.

It wasn't long till I saw her sitting in the middle of a grassy field.

"Who's there?!" she twisted around and saw us. She pretended as though this Naraku guy actually kidnapped her and turned her Hanyou.

"InuYasha!" she ran into his arms and he realized she was Hanyou.

"Ka-Kagome… what happened?!"

"Naraku took this needle… filled with your blood and mixed it into my blood and it made me Hanyou…"

Well she got the part that it was InuYasha's blood right.

"Kagome… you look so pretty…" Shippo randomly complemented her.

"Thank you Shippo."

"Eh! Fox! You never said I looked pretty like this!"

"Cuz you're more awesome than pretty like that! Your ears are so awesome!" he started rubbing them and I shoved him off my shoulder and onto the ground.

"Ow." He said blankly.

"Don't touch the ears!" I warned.

"Sorry?" Shippo questioned.

"you're gonna be…hey, where did InuYasha and Kagome go?"

"They are right… there…" Sango was pointing to an area but InuYasha wasn't there nor was Kagome.

"They probably went to go talk. Let's go back to camp. They know where it is." Miroku was about to pass out and I didn't want anyone to have to carry him but I wouldn't leave him here alone.

"Let's go." I smiled as I heard the soft moans coming from the forest and the stench of an aroused male and woman. Operation Puppy Love: COMPLETE!


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha's POV

When I found Kagome, she was in a large field. I could tell something was different, but I didn't know what. She asked who was there and when she saw me she ran into my arms.

Then I realized she had turned Hanyou.

"Ka-Kagome… what happened?!"

"Naraku took this needle… filled with your blood and mixed it into my blood and it made me Hanyou…"

'_Naraku you bastard…'_

"Kagome… you look so pretty…" Shippo randomly complemented her.

Then Shippo and Peyton started arguing sort of and without anyone noticing Kagome and I slipped into the forest.

"Kagome… did I ever tell you that I've never been with anyone?"

"What? Yes you have. Kikyo remember?"

"Not like that… I mean _sexually…" _I whispered that part and Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"Oh…"

I started kissing her neck and I smelt her arousal spike. I ran my hands up and down her body and she moaned softly.

"I-InuYasha are we going to-?"

"Oh yea… right here right now." I laid her down on the ground and started kissing her.

She was pulling at my Haiori and trying to get it off. She succeeded and I started tearing her school uniform off. The shirt was fine but the skirt may have had a few rips in the bottom.

We kissed for a long time and then we finally… 'Did it'

"Did… that… really… just happen?" Kagome asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I- I think it did…"

We were both covered in sweat and out of breath.

"We should get going. The others will wonder what happened to us."

She stood up and put her under clothes on and then her clothes.

"Did you rip the skirt?" She asked. It was ripped up the side of her leg and it showed the side of her thigh. _'damn this girl can be sexy.'_ I thought to myself.

She caught me looking at her and smiled. "Let's go."

She handed me my clothes and we walked out of the woods back towards camp.

**'Mate'**

_**Ahh... lemons... gotta love it!**_


End file.
